tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Molar!/Transcript
Prologue: The opening theme tune intro Narrator: Sugar, spice and everything nice, these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls, but Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concotion: chemical x. Blast! Narrator: Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born, using their ultra-super powers: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." [The Adventures of the Powerpuff Girls Theme Music In Background] Villains' Theme Music In Background [The Adventures of the Powerpuff Girls Theme Music Continues In Background] Scene 1: Downtown Townsville/Mojo Jojo's secret hideout Narrator: The city of Townsville, home to Townsville Park, home to Townsville Volcano, home to Townsville Volcano-Top Observatory....Mojo Jojo!" Mojo Jojo: "Tell everybody, why don't you? it's bad enough the blabbermouth narrator gives out the location of my secret lair, but to add to my pain, I am seurrounded by wealth that is not mine to spend, wealth belonging to Townsville Armory, Townsville Bank, Townsville Diamond DIstrict, and why? because of those accurrrsed Powerpuff Girls." Outside the Utonium House The 6 Powerpuff Girls and Robin are playing softball with 1 another. Blossom: "Nice catch, Buttercup." Buttercup: "Okay, this 1's gonna have a little '''''pepper behind it."'' Bunny: "Yeah right," Bessie: "smooth move," Brianna: "far out." Bubbles: "You can do it, Buttercup, you can do it." Robin: "Just throw it ''straight'' this time." Buttercup: "I ''do'' throw it straight." Robin: "Do not!" Buttercup: "Do too!" Buttercup (about to throw the softball): Thinking "That Robin, I'll show her ''straight''." Wha-Koom! Robin: "Wow, a green duck." Duck Quacking Robin sees the softball coming right towards her. Robin: "Huh, what?" All 6 Powerpuff Girls: "Robin!" Bessie: "Yowch!" Whack! The 6 Powerpuff Girls see Robin who's unconcious on the grass. Bubbles: "Are you alright?" Buttercup: "Jeez, Robin, you're ''supposed'' to keep your ''eye'' on the ''ball," Blossom: "and you '''''play too rough!" Buttercup: "She said throw it straight and I did, it's not my entire fault, is it, Robin? (brief pause) Robin?" Robin: Ptoo Robin's baby tooth lands right in the middle of the field.. Robin: And Wailing Loudly Blossom: "I'm telling!" Buttercup: "I always get blamed." Cut to Mojo Jojo in his secret hideout...... Mojo Jojo: "Aha, fortune has smiled upon me, the Powerpuff Girls are ultra super powerful, (he notices Robin's baby tooth.) aha, Robin Snyder's baby tooth, if I were to build a drill using that tooth, it would be able to drill through the strongest steel as if it were butter or some other soft substance, but it would not be butter or some other soft substance, it would be steel, but tell that to the ultra super strong tooth, too bad, it would not be listening, but how to get that tooth?" Meanwhile back with Robin, Professor Utonium and the 6 Powerpuff Girls....... Blossom: "And I told Buttercup not to throw it too hard, but she did." Buttercup: "But I didn't mean to break Robin." Robin: And Cries A Bit "Am I really broken, Profethor?" Professor Utonium: "Not at all, Robin, every single little boy or girl loses his or her baby teeth." All 6 Powerpuff Girls and Robin: In Surprise Professor Utonium: "But they always get new stronger 1s, it's part of growing up." All 6 Powerpuff Girls and Robin: In Relief Robin: "But whath's gonna happen to my old tooth?" Professor Utonium: "Simple, put it under your pillow in your own bedroom, and the tooth fairy will give you a shiny quarter for it." All 6 Powerpuff Girls: "A quarter?!?" Cut back to Mojo Jojo again...... Mojo Jojo: "Little children are a superstitious, cowardly lot, and Robin is especially cowardly and superstitious a lot, perhaps I can use this to my advantage." Narrator: Later that 1 evening.... Robin's asleep in her bedroom at the Snyder family's house while the 6 Powerpuff Girls are asleep in their own bedroom. Professor Utonium: "Goodnight, Bubbles." Bubbles: "Goodnight, Professor." Professor Utonium: "Goodnight, Blossom." Blossom: "Goodnight, Professor." Professor Utonium: "Goodnight, Butter-" Professor Utonium: In Shock "Buttercup!" Buttercup: "Just 1 2nd." Buttercup puts the hammer down and flies right back into bed with Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny, Bessie and Brianna. Professor Utonium: "Goodnight, Buttercup." Buttercup: "Awwwww." Professor Utonium goes right over to the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom door. Professor Utonium: "Sleep tight, girls." All 6 Powerpuff Girls: "We will." The 6 Powerpuff Girls are now asleep. Sounds Mojo Jojo sneaks right into the Snyder family's house and sneaks right into Robin's bedroom. Robin: "It'th you, the tooth fairy!" Mojo Jojo/Tooth Fairy: "That's exactly right, little sweet girl, it is I, the tooth fairy, come for your tooth, so give me your tooth and I will be on my fairy way." Robin: A Bit "Wow, here you are, Ms. Tooth Fairy." Robin gives Mojo Jojo/the tooth fairy her baby tooth. Mojo Jojo/Tooth Fairy: "Oh, thanks a bunch, little sweet girl." Mojo Jojo: "At last, after interminable years of plotting and scheming, my moment of triumph is at hand, look upon this tooth, ye mighty and tremble!" Robin stares right at Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo: "Oh....uh....that is....I will be taking this tooth to the fairies in Fairyland, where they do things with teeth in a fairy-like fashion, farewell." Ka-Chunk! Mojo Jojo: MOOOOHOOOOHAHAHA!" Mojo Jojo leaves in his rocket jet. Robin: "Wait 1 thingle minute, (she looks right out her bedroom window.) where'th my thiny quarter?!?" Narrator: "The very next morning....." Officer George: "Hey, Sal?" Officer Sal: "What, George?" Officer George: "Mebbe we should be more careful with how we store all this gold, don'tcha think?" Officer Sal: "Are you kiddin'?!? these walls are made of impenetrable steel that's 10 feet thick!" Sounds Officer George: "You'd have to be some kinda crazy super villain with a gigantic drill to get through these walls, a-hee-hah!" Officer Sal: "Yeah, and they'd need a drill bit made of ultra super hard enamel, tee hee, hee!" Officer George: "Oh stop, yer killin' me!" Rumbling Sounds Officer George and Officer Sal: "Uh oh." Mojo Jojo shows up. Mojo Jojo: "Success, yes, yes, yes, with Robin's tooth on my side, I am unstoppable." Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bubbles picks up the red reciever. Bubbles (on the red reciever): "Hi, Bubbles speaking." Mayor (on the telephone): "Bubbles, say it ain't so!" Bubbles (on the red reciever): "Say what ain't so?" Mayor (on the telephone): "Mojo Jojo's on a crime spree, and he says your best friend for life, Robin's in cahoots with him!" Blossom: "What?!?" Bunny: "no way!" Bessie: "Seriously!" Buttercup: "That's crazy talk!" Bubbles (on the red reciever): "Robin would never help a terrible and horrible criminal like Mojo!" Mayor (on the telephone): "Then why does he have her tooth?!?" Bubbles goes right out into action. Blossom: "Bubbles, wait up!" Buttercup: "Yeah, save some for me!" Cut to Mojo Jojo in the diamond room..... Mojo Jojo: "Today, Townsville, tomorrow, the next town over, and then the town after that, and then the universe." Crash! Bubbles: "Mojo!" Blossom: "Bubbles," Bunny: "be super careful," Bessie: "don't get injured!" Zap! Kzak! Boing! Boing! Krunch! All 5 Powerpuff GIrls: AAAAAAAAH! Bubbles: (confronting Mojo Jojo) "It's Robin's tooth!" Mojo Jojo: "Is that so? I do not see her name written on it." Click! Bubbles: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Zing! AIIEEEEEEEE!" Wham! Buttercup: "Nice 1, Bubbles." Bubbles: "Yowch!" Blossom: "There's gotta be some way to gum up that drill, but how?" Ding! Bubbles picks up a caramel apple. Bubbles: "Chew on this, Mojo!" Mojo Jojo: "Oh, a caramel apple, I am so frightened, and when I say I am frightened, what I mean is that I am not frightened, for I am being sarcastic." Glom! GRRNNDT! Mojo Jojo: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bu-Thoom! Narrator: Later that afternoon...... Brianna: "Maybe 5 to 10 will teach you a lesson, Mojo!" Blossom: "I doub''t it, ''that monkey's 1 bad banana peel!" Bubbles: "Oh I'' don't know." Robin: "Thanks for protecting my baby tooth, Powerpuff Girls, I think the ''change'll do him good." Narrator: "Ain't that the tooth, and so, the day is saved once again, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls." Fade to a black screen..... Cartoon Network City bumper: Professor Utonium is reading his newspaper and sitting right on the park bench. Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Category:The Adventures of the Powerpuff Girls season 1 episodes